In The Past!
by ice-kristal
Summary: A girl named Rei finds herself in another world. She makes new friends and they try to help her to get back to her own world.
1. On to Japan!

In the Past!?!

Chapter 1:

ON TO JAPAN!!!!

----------------------------------------

"I'll miss you guys!!!", I said as I ran to get on the plane to Japan. I waved to my friends and family as the plane started to take off. 'Oh.... I miss them all so much. I hope I can find my hotel all right.' I thought as I polled out my map.' Hey there is a shrine close to me. I ll go visit it tomarrow.'

"Would you like a pillow and blanket, miss?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." I looked around and saw a man staring at me. He had long jet black hair with the most intrenching red-brown eyes I ever seen. He smiled showing his fang like teeth then turned around and looked back at the movie they where showing on the plane. I decided to go to sleep.

"Excuse me miss? Miss the plane has stopped."

"Oh thank you."

"Yup no problem miss."

I got off and got in a taxi." Cherry grove, please."

"Hai."

I looked around as he drove. I was so beautiful!!! There was so many things I wanted to do. I was so caught up in my sarrownings that I didn't notice the car stopped. The cherry trees were in blume and they were so lovely to look at. My door opened and I got out.

"How much?"

"890 yen."

I paid the man and when into the hotel. I got my room I had a breath taking view of the ocean and of Tokyo. I took a shower and I looked at myself in the mirror. My green-blue eyes where shimmering and my long black hair with red tips was now to my butt. I had flat abase and a six pack. B-38 W-24 H-36. I was so happy to be here everything was paid for a year. I walk to my bed and went to sleep. Around 5:30 AM the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What would you like to eat to day?"

" aaaa.....From now on I will call you when I'm hungry. ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye."

"By-" click

I got up and put on a black minnie skirt with a black tank top and gloves that want up to my fore arm.Did my make-up and slipped on my black shoes. Looking at the map and put on my long black chot that when to the floor. I walked to the shrine. It was gorges!! I looked around and found a OLD well. I dropped a coin in and made a wish 'I wish something fun will happen to me well i am here.' I don't hear any water splash. So I leaned a little closer into well and I losed my footing and fell in!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"

THUMP!!


	2. WHAT!

Chapter 2:

WHAT!?!?

----------------------------------------

I was laing at the bottom of the well when I woke up. Looking around I seen a rope and started to clime to the top. When at the top everything was different and there was no bildings or streets. Just trees and fields. 'OH SHIT!!!! WHERE AM I !?!' I could hear people talking and walking towards me. I sat on the edge of the well waiting for them to come in site. They stopped when they seen me.

"KONCHIWA!!" I smiled and waved. They talked to each other in Japanese. Then the girl that looked to be my age said something to me in Japanese too. "I'm sorry. I don't know much Japanese. Do you speak English?"

"I speak little. How did you get here?"

"I was at a shrine and I slipped into this well and then I was here."

"Oh." She started to talk to her friends that when I noticed one had dog ears on top of his head. He was glaring at me with his amber colored eyes.

"Well my name is Rei. It's nice to meet all of you." I said and bowed my head.

"I'm Kagome and these are my friends Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala. If you like to come with as we will try to find out what happened. There is a village to the west. The prestress there may have an answer."

"Ok.....I think." I started to walk towards them when this cute little cat thing walked up to me. 'I think she wants me to pick her up' thinking to myself I bent over and picked her up. I started to walk towards them and everything went black.

---------------------DREAM------------------

Opening my eyes I seen I was in a field of flowers. Looking around I saw a young lady sitting by me.

"Good your wake. Now I can teach you. I am kilala. I'm a demon. I have summoned you here because you are my new master. Please forgive me for bring you here with out any warning but we require your aid."

".....Oo..... WHAT!?!"

"You will now know what we are saying and you will be able to speak it too. Now I must go. And you must WAKE UP!!!"

-----------------------END-----------------

"Is she alright?" asked shippou.

"We will have to see?" Kagome said to the fox kit.

"I'm ok." I said with a dried mouth. Everyone was looking at me and I decided to stand and apologize for being a burden. But before I could say anything I felt a hand on my ass.

"Beautiful young lady, I would be most onwered if you would bear my first child?" The monk, Miroku, asked as he sqwesed my ass.

"Miroku, right?"

"Yes." He said bowing his head.

"Let my think.....yyyyyaaaaaNO!!!!!"

SLAP 

"Never tough me like that again!!!!!" I yelled at him as he lay on the other side of the room on the floor.

"I thought you could not speak Japanese?" Kagome asked.

"aaaa......I can. but some things i may not know."

"Oh then just ask and I will try to help. Ok?"

"Ok thank you!!"


	3. Power

Chapter 3:

Power.

--------------------------------------------

"I asked the prestress to come and take a look at you and she said 'that you have a spell that is keeping you here.' She is going to try to find a way to brake it. Until then I was going to ask you to stay here and get better. So is that ok?"

"Well...i..."

"DEMON!!!!!" a towns men yelled.

"Stay here!"she said to me.

"Kay."

I looked around and saw a sword and kilala pushed it to me. I looked at her wondering what I should do with it. I never used a sword. She couldn't want me to go and fight the demon. But she did I could see it in her eyes. Slowly picking it up I seen a picture in graved on it. It was of a demon or devil lady in a battle. On the other side there was written D.Rei.

Walking out of the hut i saw everyone hurt and only Inuyasha was some what still fighting. I walked toward the fight and kilala went to help move the injured away. Drawing my sword and I started to fight like I have done it all my life. Inuyasha was thrown to the ground and I did a special attack.

"HELL'S GATE!!!"

A gate appeared out of no where and the demon was attacked by a bigger demon in chains. It drug the demon in the gate and the gate disappeared. I stop and looked at everyone staring at me. I cleaned off my sword and walked to the hut. The prestress stepped in front of me and said "So it's that bad. And you have come to help them."


	4. Sesshomaru

Chapter 4:

Sesshomaru

-------------------------------------------

At dinner I sat in the corner and ate by myself. They where all looking at me out of the corner of there eyes. I got up and when outside for a walk. Looking around I found a hot spring on the eage of town. I took my cloths off and sat in the water. It was warm water so I started to fall asleep.

"Are you sleeping?" a little girls voice asked.I opened my eyes to see a cute girl sitting at shore.

"No, I am awake."

"Sesshomaru!! She is awake." she yelled and a man walked out of the trees.

"Thank you Rin. I have made your bed and you go get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us." he said as he patted her head.

"Ok good night Sessho!!" and she disappeared in the trees.

I looked back to this buiteful man with long sliver hair to his knees. He started to take off his kimono and me heart started to pounding my chest. When he was completely naked he walked in the hot spring and sat beside me.

"a.a.a.a.aa....can I help you?" I asked him trying not to stair.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru. I seen the way you fought and I was wondering why you where with my half brother, Inuyasha. You should join me and we could find the jewel shards together." He said smoothly my ear that made me melt.

"Well I don't know...." I said trying to resist his charm.

"REI!!!!!" We heard kagoma yell for me.

"You think about it my sweet Rei and just call my name if you change your mind" he said and kissed me ever so softly on my rosy red lips. With that he slipped on his kamono and was gone.


	5. Naraku

Chapter 5:

Naraku

-

"There you are everyone have been looking for you. Are you feeling alright" Kagoma asked as she handed me my cloths.

"I'm fine I just needed to relax...is everyone looking for me"

"There is a very strong demon around here, it's inuyasha's older brother. He is very mean and dose not like humans. He will kill you on site. He is not ever nice and if he didn't kill you rate away he may try to use you to get Inuyasha's sword...it's a long story."

"Oh I see...well shall we go to the village now"

"Sure. I'll share my sleeping bag with you if you want."

"Thanks but I don't sleep with blanket. It's to hot for that but when it gets colder I would love too."

"Okay."

a sleep at the village

dream 

Looking around I find myself at the egde of a palace. It was hard to breath when out of nowhere a white monkey appeared.

"What are you doing here" the monkey demanded.

"I'm sorry... I don't know where I am." I said trying to breath.

dream ends 

"REI! REI WAKE UP! REI"

I slowly opened my eyes to find Sango shacking me and yelling my name. I tried to speak but all I could do was gasp for air. Slowly I caught my breath. "What happen to me" I asked.

"I don't know I was going to ask you that." Sango said relaxed that I was ok.

"What did you see in your dream" Inuyasha asked me.

"aaaaaaa... A palace...and purple fog I couldn't breath...then a white monkey asked me what was I doing there." I said as he walked away looking mad at what I said. "What did I say" I asked Sango.

"From what you said it sounds like you seen Naraku in your dream."

"Naraku"

"Yes, he is a very strong demon who is after the jewel shards. We have been fighting him for a long time now. Oh yeah I was going to ask you how you did that move"

"What move"

"Aaaa I think you called it 'Hells Gate' or something like that."

"I don't know it just happen when I had that sword in my hand. It was like I always had that sword and all of a sadden I know what I was doing. It was weird."

"Oh. Well you might want to get ready we will be leaving soon."

"Okay I will get my stuff."

A/N

Disclamer: ok I don't owen the Inuyasha people. The people who made the owen them. I'm only using them for this story.

Okay I think its time I did this... oh crap I have writes block. Man it sucks! Oh well if you have any ideas let me know and if I could make something better in the story tell me. Or let me know if you like it. Anyway I will try to get another chapter up soon thank you for reading.


End file.
